I'm Surprised You Didn't Figure it Out Sooner
by Melodytchi
Summary: How far would Lucina go, just to enter the smash brothers tournaments and fight alongside the other Nintendo characters. As far as changing her identity? Cross dressing? No... that would bring all sorts trouble... but everyone dreams a little out of character. (All characters will prooob appear) (previously: It's not what you think! Or what you think you think! Well it is, but,)
1. Unbelievable

(A/N: I don't know if I'd consider this an actual chapter. Also this is my first fanfic so please leave me many reviews on what I can do to improve in any way, and how I could make things more interesting. Don' t even read it Idc just tell me how to make my my shitty fanfic thaNK I am sorry in advanced for trying to write this or anything I'm not very capable of doing things bye ありがとうございます Thank you)

"But can I really do this?" Lucina- Lucin whispered to herself. Ever since she'd heard about smash, and previous Fire Emblem characters joining smash, she always secretly desired to join the battle herself with all of the most superior Nintendo (minus one) fighters in the history of gaming. Battling it out with hero of Hyrule _and_ the princess? She couldn't be the only one. Since her game's debut was recent hype, it of course drew attention to the Fire Emblem franchise once more. Her wishes came true and with an invitation letter in her hands, this was it, and nothing could ruin any opportunity in her way, right? Wrong. You only had to be the _luckiest_ girl in the world to be mistaken for a guy, and an unfortunate turn of events along with a typo had Master Hand convinced that was indeed, what she was. Which she understood... because Lucin wasn't exactly the most feminine name in the book, definitely not. Of course they soon realized their mistake, and she received another letter explaining that they didn't have room for another female character and she was no longer needed. It wasn't fair. Only a night filled to the rim with despair and over thinking followed, and Lucina was slapping herself silly with every thought that dared to cross her mind.

"I can't do this... to lie about such a thing would surely lead to nothing but trouble for everyone around me, and myself." She hesitated.

"But to let such an opportunity go... I would definitely never be able to forgive myself." she sighed.

She walked over to the mirror with the letter and a pen in her hands, and examined her long navy locks of hair.

She held the pen with gentle fingers, and began to write.

_"It appears you have mistaken... a false mistake. I'm exactly who the paper_

_says, so please allow me to participate along with the other gentlemen of Super_

_Smash Brothers. No matter what happens, I'm going to try my best."_

She finished writing the letter before folding it down to size to fit an envelope.

* * *

><p>Like an eight year old child who'd been waiting for a new toy, Lucina rushed to open the letter in her hands. Her features lit up like the sun as she read the precise hand writing, before they succumbed to her nerves and scrunched into a nervous mess of an expression.<p>

_"Dear... "Lucin,"_

_Is that so? There is a problem with what you have just told me. Even after searching through history books I've never heard of you. However__, I will give you _

_a chance. This is only because no __matter what the truth is, we will have to meet eventually. Once I see you in __person this Friday, I will accept you."_

Lucina placed the letter down on her dresser.

"I can't believe it worked. This is… amazing." She smiled to herself once more before tensing up.

"But... what... what have I truthfully gotten myself into?"


	2. You can't really be sure what to expect

(I can't write physically or emotionally what the hell. I've spent 4 days trying to figure out how to make things flow more smoothly and not sound dumb but I don't? Know how If anyone has any tips or whatever that'd be great and. I sprained my finger nice I am fantastic. Also I get kind of side tracked when writing so I'm probably going to go back and see if I can put things more on topic in character etc. but this was meh.. wow alright I'm leaving now sorry bye)

Friday arrived sooner than it should have, and Lucina was not prepared. Calm? Hah, she was anything but calm. In fact as of now the only thing she was capable of doing was panicking and pacing around the room frantically.

"I can't do it! I can't. I can't go today, and I can't cut my hair over something so pointless!" She knotted her fingers through her hair, grasping it as if it were her most prized possession.

"I can't do anything..."

With slumped shoulders and lack of motivation her eyes lazily roamed the room, landing on the clock. 10:40…

"That... only leaves me with twenty minutes." She flopped onto her bed.

If Lucina was going to make a decision, it had to be done quickly. Repeatedly, her eyes darted back to the clock. Nineteen minutes, eighteen minutes, seventeen minutes. Wow, was wasting time a talent? Not only that, but she'd left herself no time in between for breakfast.

"Is it really worth it?" She asked herself, and weighed her options. No matter how she looked at them, doing what she could to get where she wanted to be always seemed heavier with excitement, opportunity… nothing a few inches wasn't worth risking. Lucina heaved a sigh of defeat.

"You're acting like a child... it won't be that bad."

Lucina heaved a sigh of defeat.

"I can't believe I'm going through with something so ridiculous..."

So without being necessarily sure of her decision, or anything at this point, the poor girl picked up her sword with shaky hands and approached the mirror. She held her hair held high and with a swift movement of the blade, her locks of shady blue were gone, no longer attached, any second thoughts not spared. She could nearly feel pain of the swords sharp edge as it touched each strand, in her chest. Well _maybe_ that was a bit of an exaggeration… but she still felt unsatisfied.

She went back around to carefully cut any access length off around her neck and examined herself in the mirror.

"Hmm…"

Well, _alright,_ alright. Hey! She was no professional hair stylist so of course it didn't look as neat as it _could_ have. But she had to admit, she was pleased, and felt she had achieved the necessary amount of masculinity needed for the look she was trying to achieve.

Yet at the same time, this left her in an equally self-esteem diminishing situation. She didn't think she had much in the way of looks to brag about despite what people may tell her, and her hair being gone only made her feel that much worse.

"Either way," she sighed.

"What's done is done... but I can't help but feel like something is simply all too wrong here."

And If clueless was a person, _boy_... right now it was Lucina. She looked herself up and down in the mirror, and yet failed to find what could have been out of place. But, there was definitely something wrong. She turned and peeked over her shoulder and noted that without her hair, she appeared with slight awkwardness from behind. So...maybe that was it? Adjusting to the new look would take a while so until then no matter what the case was, it was natural for her feel out of place, right? Lucina furrowed her eyebrow as her arms thoughtfully crossed over her chest.

"It's wrong… I know it is." With her arms still crossed over her chest, she rotated herself in the mirror. Yes, with her arms crossed over her chest. Her Chest. How many times should it be said. Over her chest, which measured in at a B, almost C cup. An acceptable, normal size for any female, and _only_ for any _female_.

"Heh... how could I be so dull." She blushed a bright pink, turning quickly and eyeing her dresser, only momentarily confused as to why she wasn't whipped in the face by her long locks upon doing so. She ran over and her hands moved from her chest to the depths of her drawer, until she successfully found just what she was looking for. The undersized undergarment dangled in front of her face threateningly as she held it up, and the motors in her brain quickly went to work. Lucina sighed.

"I guess I could… but this... seriously can't be healthy for a female, can it?"

Her hands darted into her drawer once more and pulled out an old shirt worthy of passing for a rare ancient artifact dug up by the highest class of archaeologists.

"Yes, this it is definitely going to hurt."

* * *

><p>Well, at least it wasn't like the one time she managed to accidentally stab herself with her sword, right? It wasn't like that at all, because it was worse. She stood stiffly before the large mansion wrapped, cut, and all. By the time she managed to fit pans into teacups the chauffeur she was honestly not expecting was banging down her door. When she opened it, a red faced waddle dee stood at her feet, tapping its own impatiently. He fumed silently from the moment they entered the mobile, to their arrival in front of the Mansion. Lucina sat in the back seat thoroughly worried about whether the tiny thing could actually drive or not.<p>

Lucina squirmed uncomfortably in her tight bindings as it seemed no matter what she did, her rib cage and her chest still felt like they were slowly crumbling to their deaths under the pressure. Oh, and the heavy luggage the annoyed waddle dee practically threw at her increased the pain by another ten.

"Thanks for the ride… I guess?" She tried her best not to show a bitter attitude towards it. It ignored her anyways.

She turned her attention back to the castle. "Well..." and one step after another put her in front of the front of the large doors.

Before she turned on her heel and raced back to the car, that was.

"Honestly… what was I thinking. I can't do it…" oxygen tried to find her lungs as she hung on the side of the car door. She shook her head to herself as her eyes nervously skimmed the large building. The large... intimidating... building.

"It's nobody's fault but mine… I guess I should simply go ba-"

"Now, just what exactly can't you do?"

A voice spoke up suddenly from behind. Nearly falling over while doing so, Lucina quickly whipped her body around and with their naturally protective instincts, the stranger reached out a speedy hand.

"Okay, whoa there. Don't let the others know you're this un-sturdy, they've already got it out for you and I assure you, they'll find a way to sneak up from behind." The male voice spoke now in a teasing tone that wouldn't be the last time to show itself.

Lucina's eyes slowly climbed up the figure before her. She took notes about the boots, white tights, and green tunic they were wearing, before her own eyes met the unfamiliar crystal blue ones belonging to them. No, him.

"Is... everything alright?" He asked.

Realizing how rudely she'd been staring, Lucina shot back quickly.

"I… guess I can take that as a yes?" he cocked his head.

"Oh yeah, the name's Link. Why! It is nearly an honor to meet you." The hero bowed slightly in a sarcastic, and ridiculously cheesy manner, hand twirl and all. But there was no way Lucina was about to judge, she had to process the reality of a legend standing before her. Okay, well not the _actual _legend in his case but- oh you get it.

"I! I-I um-" Realizing the feminine tone of voice she still used, her hands slapped over her mouth and she cleared her throat awkwardly to lower her pitch.

"I mean um... I'm LucinaaaaaaiiiiiiIII'mmmm- Lucin! I'm Lucin. That is in fact… heheh… me." Seriously? It was too early to rat herself out already...

Lucina maintained a nervous wreck in her actions and voice, but on the other hand, Link was fully amused by the uncoordinated character.

"Well _okay_ Mister, 'Lucinaaaaaiiiiii'm Lucin!', He started, mocking her unsteady posture.

The hero bowed once more with a smug expression he couldn't prevent, and looked up at Lucina who'd been pouting away due to his teasing.

"Hey! We only accept happy campers so turn that frown upside down!" He continued his shenanigans less blatantly, but Lucina wasn't stupid. Nor was that nearly less blatant.

"I'll be your guide for today soooo let's head inside. It looks like it's going to rain pretty soon anyway."

Lucina nodded nervously and to her dismay, followed. She realized that any plans of leaving this place had been soiled and could wish with all her heart, but there was definitely no turning back now.

"Stupid. You are so stupid." Lucina cursed herself under her breath. She really should have simply left right away, rather than performing a pointless soliloquy and deteriorating her situation.

"Hey, you've gotta at least give me a chance." Link spoke rather nonchalantly.

Startled by the sudden exclamation, Lucina rushed to look up at him.

"I... I'm sorry, are you talking to m-"

"No, no, no, no! I- I wasn't talking about you I was just- well you see- a cat... and there was a leprechaun.." What… even? What kind of excuse was that?!

"In a story! O- of course in a story. Because, uh, you know Leprechauns aren't-"

She hadn't a chance to finish, as she cut off by Link, who broke out in laughter before she embarrassed herself further.

"Jeez, don't lose yourself there!" With a single finger he wiped away a tear before calming himself down.

"I promise you'll find that plenty of fighters here were cursed with a crappier sense of humor than mine, especially since you're the new kid and all. So for your own sake don't take everything so seriously, alright?" he spoke more sincerely this time, to Lucina's shock, his voice was sympathetic as he placed a gentle hand on her head.

Lucina let out a sigh and nodded shyly. His touch faded, and a loud rattling noise followed soon after.

"Well with that said~" He transitioned into a character of a sort, and motioned an arm for her to walk ahead in as if though he were a butler.

"Newbies first." He directed.

Lucina allowed herself to step inside. Even though it would probably turn into some form of regret later on, she couldn't believe her eyes now. In all of her seventeen years of living, she had never seen any mansions, houses, anything like this. Huge? You could bet. The aura was a lively one, with toads and waddle dee's racing back and forth across the floor, all heading for different locations. A blur of blue zipped pass them completely knocking Lucina off her feet. The zipping sound grew louder as the blur started back at them once more, coming to a halt in front of Lucina.

"Sorry about that!" Sonic spoke energetically while rubbing the back of his head. He reached out a hand that she accepted nervously and at the same time noticed the confused look on the hedgehogs face.

"I don't think I know you… you must be the new kid, right?"

Lucina nodded.

"Well that's great. Good luck here." He winked and disappeared as fast as he arrived.

"Looks like you're making acquaintances already." Link smirked.

"But- we'll have to come back to that later. Let's go."

After what seemed like an endless amount of hallways and stairs, the swordsmen arrived in their desired location.

"Well there's not much to it. This is our room, and you'll be with Robin, Ike and I." he placedhis hands on his hips and a cheesy smirk plastered itself on his face.

The excited girl was only half paying attention at this point, spinning around and trying to take every sight in. It was nothing compared to her own bedroom. It was a decently sized room with four decently sized beds, every other one on the other side of the room facing the opposite direction. They had their own bathroom that contained both a bathtub and a shower, both probably fit for a king. However, no over-sized bathtub would change the fact that Lucina's favorite part was the two doors against the wall that when opened, led to a gorgeous balcony. She approved.

"It's amazing…" She said with soft words as she placed her luggage on the floor.

"Well, that's good! Cause' you won't be able to stay anywhere else. How about we go and see what's going on and meet the others. I think at least some have been waiting and you're already late y'know!"

Lucina panicked and involuntarily bowed.

"I'm sorry! It's a long story that I actually... can never explain." She blushed, but her head was still bowed. That wasn't really a story she wanted to accidentally share…

Link couldn't help but smile at how easily Lucin became flustered when put in a sticky situation. In reality though, someone really needed to help this kid out… and it couldn't just be himself.

"It's not something worth worrying about. Remember what I told you before." He gave a thumbs up and winked. A dumbfounded Lucina watched as he turned on his heal and headed for the staircase. Yes, eventually she realized she was supposed to be following, and so off to meet the others they went.


	3. We're all mad here!

(I. don't know if I should continue this or not, h m mm. I probably will because it gives me something to do but idk. それでは、 Here's chapter threeeee. I was going to write the night time scene in with this chapter so it would be more exciting but I decided to leave it for the next chapter i think oOOO suspense (no, not really) Also if people actual read this yea h ur prooooobably waiting for Robin or something and all Lucina's doing is interacting with everyone else. I suck I kno, but he's coming. Feel free to tell me what y'all would like to see because I was probably gonna write it anyways noice. OH and I haven't finished eb yet so my knowledge of Ness's ability is almost zero. *coughs* I haven't even reached the first part of the sound stone *coughs*)

"You don't look so great… you okay?" Link studied her facial expressions thoroughly. Though, it didn't take much effort to see she wasn't in the best shape.

Lucina hated to be rude, but, _no_. Of course not. She was suffocating, tired, and nervous to the point where she could possibly throw up. Also…

"I'm fine, I didn't have a chance to eat breakfast… or lunch. That is all." Between rushing out the door and a six hour travel, meals were not an option.

"L… Let's just go inside please." The sooner this would be over with, the better.

Link paused.

"Well… alright. If you say so."

He gave her one last questioning look, wondering if she'd do something to hold him up, but she simply stood patiently, nervously fumbling with her coat button for no particular reason. So he continued on.

Lucina, could feel her stomach turn as the door knob did, and she desperately wanted to pull her sword out and slice his hands clean off his wrists if it would keep him from going any further. (A plan she would not carry out unless she had a good reason to _thank you._) But even if she were to do so, it was too late. The door opened with a loud creak.

"Oh, and one last thing." He leaned down to her size

"It's probably safest ya stay close to me. Also, steer clear of the ones who… look like they should be avoided. " Link warned her.

Lucina turned to look at him, her face contorted with confusion and nerves. Was it really necessary to make such uncomforting comments like so?

"Link, wait. I'm not really sure-"

"Link!" A voice cut her off. Lucina couldn't get a clear view of who it was unless she wanted to direct all attention in her direction, so she stayed far out of sight.

"There you are, we were just talking about you. By the way… where have you been? No one has seen you all day." Lucina heard a female voice do nothing more but nag him unnecessarily the moment he walked through the door. Who did she think she was, his mother?

They continued. Link's tone of voice became humorous.

"_Well,_ excuuuuuuuuse me, Princess. Could it possibly be you've been worrying about me?" He teased. But Zelda blushed.

"Well... y-…you're nearly my responsibility! So to not know where you are for a long period of time… _is_ rather… unsettling." Her voice shrunk in her throat. Link smirked.

"Me? _Your _responsibility? Last time I checked, youwere _my _responsibility. So if me not being by your side for a long period of time is unsettling for you, just remember it couldn't have been that long. Because I always need to be around so I know that you're safe." His expression turned soft. And the room, dead silent.

Zelda momentarily forgot how to function like a proper human being as her face turned a bright red. She hated when he did that, especially because he knew she'd have a hard time carrying out negative feelings towards him afterwards.

"There he goes again… Link, you kiss up." Marth shook his head to himself.

Zelda tripped over her words as she tried to speak again.

"That's not funny Link!" She balled her fists. "Furthermore, th- that's not what I was asking you!" She threw her face into her hands in a fruitless attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"Now Link," Samus spoke up "It's not nice to mess with other people's emotions." She teased coolly, as she approached the princess, and wrapped a supportive arm around her younger friend.

Zelda burrowed her face into Samus's Chest as the bounty hunter gently stroked her hair with her free hand.

"What did I do? I was being serious!" he crossed his arms.

"Forget about it." Samus laughed. "Just continue."

Link stuck his tongue out in return.

"But _anyway_," He puffed out his chest with a sarcastic hand sprawled across it.

"I, _Thee_ trustworthy and responsible Link, had been assigned by the one and only Master Hand, the _very_ special task of taking care of and guiding the new recruit when they were to arrive. So that's exactly what I've been doing." He finished with his fists on his hips, staring down the bounty hunter who was phased by this at all. She crossed her arms and questioned him with a look that would surely be capable of tearing someone down… but not Link. They were to use to each other's shenanigans.

"Is that so? Mister- 'responsible and trustworthy Link'?" Samus mocked.

"Hey! It's trustworthy and _then_ responsible." He pouted falsely. She rolled her eyes and stifled a giggle.

"_What kind of asylum have I just walked into?" _Lucina thought to herself as she listened in. She let her back slide down the door until she reached the ground.

"Fine, 'trustworthy and responsible Link,'" Sam raised an eyebrow. "Where is this new fighter you speak of?"

"Why, he's standing right next to-" Link stopped when he realized he was about to muster up an introduction for nothing but dust and carbon dioxide.

"To nothing… where…?" Link turned a 360 in search of Lucin who would hopefully be present and it'd save him a wild goose chase.

Lucina who still stood like a deer in head lights outside the door, tensed even more, and maybe even began to sweat a little.

"_Lucina's not present right now… or at least she wishes not to be." _she thought to herself with her eyes squeezed shut.

She planned on following him… really, she did... but her feet refused to move, and her lungs refused to function properly. Instead of listening to anything Link instructed, all she could do was stand there. It wasn't as simple as you may think. It was nearly synonymous with walking into a room full of Chroms who didn't know you were their daughter.

More voices came from inside, snapping her momentarily out of her thoughts.

"Link, did you seriously loose the new kid?" Captain Falcon couldn't help himself.

"Watch it, tight suit. _Maybe_ he'd be more willing to come along if bozos like you weren't here to scare 'im off." Link snapped back and mocking laughter echoed around the room. Captain Falcon frowned.

"You were asking for that one, Falcon." Palutena spoke up with an unintentionally smug expression painted across her features.

In the middle of this all, no one had noticed everyone's favorite psychic cross paths with the ruckus to make his way out the door, until he nearly reached it. Toon link was first to notice of course, seeing as he'd been standing adjacent to him only moments before.

"Hey Ness!" He hollered as he neared, causing the boy in his famous stripes and red with blue cap to turn around.

"Where are you going?" He looked at his friend sincerely, who seemed to be lost for a few seconds in somewhere in the depths of his mind.

~~~~*.*~

"_Come on Lucina, suck it up. This isn't you in the slightest… and you won't stand for it." _

~~~~*.*~.

Ness thought for a moment, observing first his friend and then the others in the room, before responding.

"You... know what?" He began slowly and quietly. "I'll… be back in a few minutes, but I think it'd be best if you stayed here." He let his eyes skim over all the fighters in the room.

"If everyone. Stayed."

His tone became serious and as quiet as possible, threatening if you may, and he started towards the door once more.

All the smashers exchanged puzzled looks with each other until Samus spoke up

"It's Ness. He should hopefully stay out of trouble." She reassured the thoughts of at least half the people in the room.

They nodded slowly.

* * *

><p>"Well…"<p>

Lucina slowly began to inch her back against the door and lift herself off the ground.

"I guess... there isn't much for me to do here." And when finally on her feet, she rested lazily against the wood.

If Master Hand were to find out she'd been here and then suddenly vanished from the mansion, it would surely lead to nothing but trouble. She _could_ carefully plan it out to make it look as if though an accident took place, but she'd evidently done enough lying as it is. So, she was left with two options. One, being she could go inside the room and meet everyone, judging eyes observing her from every angle… it wasn't her preferred choice. Or two, she could go back to her room, take a well needed nap, and slowly get to know everyone slowly as she would maybe bump into them in the hallways. This sounded less stressful.

"But" Her fingers toyed with the tips of her hair. "I've yet to make a single intelliget choice today." She sighed inwardly.

~~~~*.*~.

"_You've only been here for a short period of time, y'know."_

~~~~*.*~.

Lucina's head shot up and her heart skipped a beat. She'd already been on nervous about staying in such large mansion with all these people… but now she was hearing things. Were there evil ghosts here too?

"Who… who's there!" she called out to no one in particular as her eyes nervously scanned the area. There was a long silence before her hand went to search mindlessly for the handle of her falchion.

"If someone's there… do not mistake yourself. I-I… I will not hesitate to take you down!" With sweaty hands, she held her sword out in front of her, a sudden response nearly causing her to drop it.

"You could always, y'know, come inside."

The voice spoke again, this time far more clearly. Lucina didn't have to look far to see where it was coming from, and the sudden presence of a 15 year old boy standing in front of her had startled her back to the previous spot she took on the floor. She cringed as her bottom met the pale colored tile.

"Are you Lucina?" he asked nonchalantly.

There was a short silence that seemed to last for a century, as she stopped tending to her soar rear to slowly look up at the boy with the striped shirt. Curious as to why she heard her own name, rather than her alter ego's.

"Who… told you that my name was Lucina?" She asked him, avoiding any eye contact at all costs.

Ness furrowed his eyebrow at her statement.

"Uh, you did."

"… But never before have we met."

"That's true."

"So, then who claimed my name to be Lucina?!" Boy, if frustrating needed a definition!

Ness sighed.

"You did!" He exclaimed.

Lucina felt like she missing some important detail.

"Did you hear me speaking to you before I walked in?" Ness questioned her. Lucina nodded slowly in response. So… that was also him? She suddenly began to wonder why his voice was able to sound so clear, if he hadn't been in the room.

"Oh, that would be because the voice was in your head." He immediately answered her thoughts. "Not the room."

"How did y-"

"The names Ness," Knowing exactly what she would ask, he cut her off and offered a helping hand.

"I'm a psychic." He explained bluntly.

Lucina looked up at the boy, semi taken aback at the nonsense he'd spewed. What on earth was that supposed to mean? This was going to end up being more of a nut house than she thought.

"Whoa okay, hey. Just because I have psychic powers, doesn't mean I'm a freak… those two parts of me are not connected." He joked.

"Please stop… doing that." Lucina pleaded.

Ness' humorous demeanor faded and his hand returned to his side.

"Doing what?"

"Reading my mind! How can I feel safe if I know there is a person who can hear my every thought?" She fumed softly, eyes unintentionally meeting Ness's before shying away. Lucina took a deep breath.

"There are some things… especially now, that I would like to keep to myself. She clarified more calmly. "So please, don't do that."

Ness focused in hard on her facial expressions and words as she spoke so seriously. He was debating whether or not he should tell her that this level of power he developed is recent, and if he's thinking about someone nearby or standing next to them, it would take an elusive amount of effort not to hear their thoughts. Also… now that he sensed something wasn't sitting well with her, his curiosity was peaked. Hey! That's just simply what it was like being a fifteen year old boy with psychic abilities. He was _bound_ **(A/N: badum tSHHH)** to get nosy.

"Alright." he nodded. "I guess I can understand that." So Ness did something he didn't like to do, or did so often, and _half_-lied. Which was probably like, the worst kind of lying.

"Well then… Thank you." Lucina's tone lightened a bit. Ness was able to catch a smile that time, which only made him feel worse.

"Yeah… haha… no problem." His hand nervously adjusted his hat.

"So anyway… I'm confused. Master hand said that the new fighter was going to be a boy, and not only that, but also that there wasn't room for anymore Female characters due to the large count of already added new ones." Ness stated. "So what's the deal?" He enquired.

Lucina stiffened.

"Wh… who ever said I was a girl?" She retorted. Ness cocked his head.

"Your name is Lucina, you're the same height as me while I'm obviously at least two years younger, and dude, your face is more feminine than Marth's." He pointed at out as he counted each piece of evidence out on his fingers. Lucina could feel her nerves acting up again.

"That is false. My name is Lucin, and the femininity of my face or height does not determine whether I am female or not." She argued.

This only confused Ness more before, a sudden realization hit him.

"If you have preferred pronouns or something just say so, but if that's not the case, you can't possibly really be male." He insisted, and all this did was push Lucina a little closer to the edge.

"I do not! I was born male, I _am_ the new male character." She dictated. Please do not interrogate me any further." She snapped at him, and this reaction told Ness that _he_ was probably serious, and that it would be best to shut up.

"Alright, alright! I believe you, I'm sorry." He apologized.

Lucina cleared her throat.

"Yes... well... it's fine… I suppose I shouldn't have overreacted." She bowed her head apologetically, and a light pink blush tinted her cheeks.

"No need to get so formal." He reassured her. "But are you really not going to meet the others? I promise you, they may be a bit intimidating at first but there not all that bad." Ness made a minor attempt to soothe "his" nerves.

Lucina shook her head.

"No, no, it's alright. I was about to head back to my room anyways, so if you would be so kind as to excuse me." She felt her way up the door and made an effort to return to her feet again, every part of her body aching as she did so. Her face crumpled with pain.

"Come on. We're gonna have to gather for food in a bit anyway, so you've gotta face them eventually." He begged. "Also, are you okay?"

Lucina exhaled. This boy... liked to ask questions.

"I'm fine, and I don't want to meet anyone. It's not because I'm nervous either! Now if you will excuse meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_eeeeeeeeeeeee!_"

For some reason, Lucina found herself frantically searching for something to keep her from falling and she realized she'd accidentally triggered the doorknob, causing the large door to disappear from behind her back upon opening. But they found nothing, and in a swift movement she summersaulted into the room. It seemed as if though the entire earth was spinning.

"What in the name…" Captain Falcon stepped backwards.

"Found him…" Link cringed at the accident that just occurred in front of him.

"The new guy? That's him?" Shulk pointed in utter shock.

"Oh my goodness! Is he hurt?" The princess dressed from head to toe in pink that wasn't her gown for once, dashed over. She adjusted herself next to "him" and positioned a nursing hand behind his head. She examined his face curiously while waiting for his eyes to fully open, and almost couldn't believe her own.

"…Wow. He's kind of beautiful…" Peach said softly.

"You've fallen for him already?" Falcon cut in obnoxiously. "Ya' gotta give the boy a chance to breathe before you go chasing him down!"

"I didn't mean it like that! Don't be an idiot, Falcon." Peach hissed at him. Her attention was quickly drawn back to the prince in her arms as he squirmed in an attempt to sit upwards.

"What's your name hun?" Peach asked him

"..." Lucin hesitated. "…Lucin."

"I-I… I'm sorry about that. That was not the preferred form of entrance I would have liked to-" Lucina's hand shot up to her forehead as she winced from the sudden pain.

"Make…" She propped herself on her elbow.

"Don't strain yourself darling, and Oho, trust me, that was nothing." She waved a dismissing hand. "Wait till you see the others in action!" Peach reassured, earning herself a few expected glares.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Pit whined.

"Ouch, right where it hurts!" Sonic who no one saw enter, joked.

"The offensive tone is unnecessary, princess." Lucario added.

Peach shot around to return the glares.

"Oh don't play stupid with me!" She began. "You all know what you've done _and_ what you're capable of, so I do not want to hear it!" She ordered in a rather motherly fashion.

A few of them flinched.

"Do I dare remind _you_ Pit what you did to my dress?" She scolded. Peach, who was now too caught up in the moment to remember her situation, left Lucin's side to approach the angel in a threatening manner.

"It was brand new!" She neared closer.

"I didn't get to wear it once, and you put a giant tear in it with your spinnamajiggy!"

Palutena crossed her arms.

"Spinnamajiggy?" she asked the princess with a raised eyebrow.

"No offense Palutena, but that's not the point." Peach spoke more calmly.

"Yes, but I think you've made yours." She turned to look at pit.

"I wouldn't necessarily argue with it either." She emitted a small giggle. Pit frowned.

"Thank you! See, she gets it." Peach placed her hands on her hips.

A heavily built figure stepped forward to protest.

"You know, back off, princess." They started. "And we assume you're so perfect yourself?" a deep, husky, voice came from the opposite end of the room, and all heads turned to see it was Ike who interjected.

Peach crossed her arms and prepared to catch anything he threw at her.

"I never said that was so."

"Please... don't" Lucina spoke up only to be ignored.

"Then quit being such a brute, and step off." Ike spat.

Peach was infuriated. Her hands balled into fists at her side.

"Me… Me? Me! You!" She shouted "You- You're a pig!"

Ike approached her slowly.

"Is that so? That's kind of funny, I guess not even a pig would look in your direction." His words dripped with Venom.

The Smashers proctated as they verbally battled it out in the center of the room

"Was _that _seriously supposed to offend me?" Peach spat at him suddenly.

"I don't care what you, or anyone thinks of me!" She shouted.

"So leave me alone!" and with that, the Princess stomped over to the dinner table, taking a seat.

The room fell silent. Ike angrily regressed to his spot next to Marth.

"Wow… okay so, now what?" Link being the first to break the silence, turned to question Samus.

"Well it's nearly time to eat… but now we've got him to deal with." Samus pointed at the person who still sat on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry! I was trying to leave anyways, so please. Allow me." Lucina scurried to her feet as fast as her aching body would allow her to, and started towards the door. Samus smiled.

"Slow down there, newbie. I was just messing with you." She placed a fist on her hip.

Lucina had to admit, she almost felt disappointment. Just, when she thought this would be her sweet escape. But the relief of the fact that they wanted her to stay overpowered it... and maybe this would go better than she thought.

"Well, let us at least introduce ourselves, right?" Samus placed a hand on her chest. "My name's Samus, but I'm often called Sam by these nerds." She pointed a thumb at the crowd behind her.

"I guess I'll just go through them all." The bounty hunter scratched her head. "Shit, there's a lot of you, uh... So that's Kirby, Ike, Lucario, Pikachu…"

*a lot of smashers later.*

"Oh, and the prima donna you encountered earlier is Peach which I assume you may know. She's also one of my best friends." Samus eyed the princess with a smirk, hoping she'd maybe at least turn to stick a tongue out. But she simply sat silently instead with her arms folded, causing her to worry a bit.

"Well… It's a pleasure to meet you all." The princess in disguise smiled and bowed girlishly. A little too girlishly, maybe.

"Marth, not only is that your look alike, but now you've got some serious competition." Ike teased.

"Watch yourself, Ike." Marth shot him a warning look.

"I'm sorry, It was not my intention to come off as threat in any way." Lucina came up from her bow shyly.

She couldn't believe it. Surely, she was standing in the presence of the radiant hero and... and... no. She had to be dreaming.

"Trust me. The point was that there is no threat." He joked through his laughter.

Suddenly the swordsmen felt a disapproving gaze directing itself in his direction, and he nervously turned to greet it.

"Ike, you're not being very wise with your words today. I think it'd be best if all of you cut the unnecessary harassing of each other, before someone's feelings truly get hurt, alright?" Palutena who had been on the other end of the stare, suggested.

"Hey! Little miss 'I'm better than everyone' deserved it. I treat people the way they should be treated." He insisted as he crossed his arms defiantly.

"Oh would you drop it already!" Peach stood quickly enough that her chair toppled over.

"Brat!" Ike hissed.

"Pig." Peach insulted

"Brat!"

"Pig"

"Brat!"

"Boar! Because you're a pig and you're boring me here, oh yawn!" Peach pretended to stretch and patted her mouth as if though she were genuinely yawning.

Of course, this succeeded in pissing Ike off.

"You just don't know when to quit, huh?" He stomp over to her.

"You know, you kind of remind me of Trash sometimes, you both smell and people throw you out because they don't want to be around something so unappealing. Not to mention your matching fashion sense." He spoke savagely. '

Peach's jaw dropped, but Ike momentarily forgot his rage as he spoke the last bit. He'd only said it because he knew how she felt about that stuff.

"And. If being an annoying, stuck up, prima donna, bratty, _bitch,_ were a crime, you'd surely earn a life sentence." He finished with a finger jabbed into her chest.

All the smashers dropped dead silent, including Peach. They all exchanged nervous looks with each other, not too sure about what had just happened, and not knowing what to expect.

Ike bit his lip and took a step back.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath.

"I, uh-" he wasn't too sure what to say.

Peach took a deep breath before turning on her heel, and heading for the door.

"And the low blow from Ike… is highly effective." Link said disappointingly as he pretended to hold a microphone.

Shulk whistled and then made noise similar to that of a bomb dropping.

Ike didn't care about anything anyone else was saying though, and could only focus on the guilt he started to feel nearly pulse threw his veins.

"I'll be one hundred percent honest with you when I say, that was pretty cold." Little Mac walked up to him from behindplaced a hand on his shoulder.

"Shit… I know." His demeanor quickly changed and he shook Mac off.

"But, whatever! It was her fault. I'm out of here." and he walked out the door as well.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Soooooo…" Link threw his hands out "Welcome to Smash Mansion, Lucin?" He finished awkwardly.

"Those two will get over themselves eventually." Marth sighed. "You had to experience the stupidity that goes on here on your first day, I apologize"

"No, it's alright." Lucina argued.

"Oh! You should probably change into pajamas of the sort or something comfy." Zelda piped cheerily. ".We're about to eat dinner."

Lucina nodded in response. Food… nothing sounded better right now. She was so drained of any form of energy she nearly felt as if though she were going to- she were going to... what was she doing... again?

"Whoa! You alright there sport?" Captain falcon jolted forward and reached out a supportive arm, as she wobbled with in place. With faded eyes, she turned to look at him and give him the okay, but instead the room began to spin.

Standing next to falcon was Link, who brought a thoughtful finger to his chin and observed the boy hard.

"He'll be fine after dinner I think." He interjected.

"From what I've heard, it's been kind of a long day." He gave a small smile and walked over to his new friend. Getting down on one knee, the hero positioned himself in front of her.

"All aboard the Link express!" He offered, and Lucina gladly obliged. These people we're all too much… but she found an unusual comfort in that.

Link easily Lifted himself and Lucin from the floor. He found this boy to be strangely light…

"See y'all in a bit." He saluted and without further conversation he march out the door.

Samus looked down at Zelda.

"Only link, huh?" She asked her.

The princess giggled.

* * *

><p>Im laughing I'm such a loser with the dumb sparkles around ness when he's doing the thing to her in her head.<p>

If there is a thing u wanna see now would be a swell time to tell me. Which character am I not writing enough of? What. would make it more exciting. Then possibilities are endless! wow!

feel free to tell me it sucked cause I know isn't it great


End file.
